A Very Worldly Thanksgiving
by Tenebrae Erebus
Summary: It's the day before Thanksgiving and America has invited the Axis, Allies and some other friends over to his place. With all fifty states there, Canada and his provinces plus some nations that will more than likely get incredibly intoxicated, chaos ensues. Food fights, drunk states, food, fatherly scolding and alcohol are certain but hey, at least the pizza and pasta were awesome!


"C'mon Iggy! You should totally come~!" America sang as he tugged on England's arm. It was the day before Thanksgiving and America was trying to persuade England to join he and his kids, the fifty states including North and South California and the District of Columbia, for Thanksgiving dinner the next day. They had no meeting tomorrow on account of it being Thanksgiving in the place they were meeting, the United States. Besides, nobody had to fly back until about four days from then and so, since America knew nobody had anything to do the following day, he had invited the Axis, the Allies and anybody else who wanted to come over to his place. It was a towering mansion about an hour outside of New York, a place they had all been many time on the account of all of the parties America had thrown for various holidays.

England huffed in annoyance, glancing over at the American who was following him out of the building. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, excitement radiating off of his frame and England sighed, giving in to the overly loud American.

"Fine git. I'll come tomorrow. Do you want me to bring food?" England asked as he raised a bushy eyebrow. America froze and gulped audibly before shaking his head frantically.

"N-no it's fine dude! There'll be tons of food their already, I mean the Southern states can totally cook so I don't think we'll be needing any more food! Just be there before six, dress casually and we'll all cool!" America chuckled as he tried to deter the Englishman from bringing any food that might poison them all and prevent them from eating any of the delicious food his states were bound to make. England looked America over skeptically as the younger nations pushed his glasses further up his nose and gave a nervous smile.

"Are you sure America? There will be fifty plus people there after all lad, the least I can do is bring a little-" England started. America shook his head frantically before starting to walk backwards to talk to the others and bug them into coming. England shook his head as he watched the younger nation bound over to the Axis, who were stepping out of the elevator. Well, now he had to go find something that wasn't one of the suits he brought for the meeting or the sweats that he wore at the hotel. Hopefully he brought something that he could wear onto the streets without looking too out of place…

* * *

"Ve~ Will there be food?" Veneziano asked, tilting his head a bit in curiosity. America's thousand watt grin only widened and he laughed, booming and loud.

"Of course dude! All we do on Thanksgiving is eat and hang out!" America announced with a grin. Italy made a curious 've' before looking to Germany, tugging his sleeve in growing excitement.

"Luddy, ve~! Can we go?!" Veneziano asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet happily. Germany gave America a look that seemed a lot like a look that practically screamed 'what have you done' before turning to the small Italian and giving a defeated sigh.

"Hmph. I guess so." Germany consented. Veneziano cheered before turning to America.

"Ve~ do you want us to bring anything?" He asked, a happy smile plastered on his face.

"Sure! Bring any food you want to, we'll definitely need it! If you want you can make it when you're there if you'd prefer that." America explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"Kesesesesesese~ Awesome! A party! Ze awesome me vill bring beer!" Prussia cheered, clapping a hand on the back of his fellow Awesome Trio member.

"Dude, I have enough whiskey to kill an entire herd of elephants! But then again, Texas might… On second thought, bring all the beer you can." America said with a laugh that might rival Prussia's own awesome one.

"America-san, thank you for inviting us. I wirr, be coming and I rook forward to meeting your chirdren." Japan thanked his friend. America waved his thanks off and snorted.

"S'no problem dude! And the States are cool, I think you'll get along with Washington. She is such an anime nerd!" Japan seemed to brighten slightly at the prospect of another anime fan and nodded.

"Hai. I wirr be happy to meet her."

"Alright! I'll see you guys all sometime around six tomorrow then!"

* * *

"Tch, why the fuck would I want to come to a party with all your snot nosed brats burger bastard?"

"Your states will be there?! Roma, Roma we have to go!"

"CHIGIIIIIIII! Stop touching me fucking tomato bastard!"

"Aww, Love, you're like a tomato~!"

"Che cazzo?! Sta 'zitto stupido bastardo di pomodoro, cazzo!" Romano spat as he shoved the Spaniard away.

"So uh, is that a yes or a no?" America asked as he watched the two tentatively.

"Si, that is a yes amigo! Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Any food you want! Alcohol too if you want. I know the Germans are bringing beer and I have a shit ton of whiskey so whatever dude!"

"I will bring panellets and churros and sangria then! What are you going to bring Roma?" The overly cheerful Spain asked his very grouchy counterpart.

"Tch. I'll make some pizza. But you'd better have the ingredients burger bastard!" Romano hissed.

"Ohonhonhon~ Mon ami if you are bringing panellets I will have to scout this treacherous city for the right wine. Would you mind Amerique, if I brought my wonderful desserts and wine?" France asked as he slung an arm around his Spanish friends shoulder.

"CH-CH-CHIGIIIIIIIII! SPAGNA MI OTTENERE L'INFERNO LONTANO DA QUEL FIGLIO FRANCESE CAZZO DI UNA CAGNA!" Romano screamed scrambling away and pulling Spain along with him. Spain yelped in surprise as he and his friend were ripped apart and France only laughed.

"THat would be great amigo! Are we still going out with Prussia tonight?" Spain called as he was dragged away.

"Oui! I will see you then!" France called back.

"SEE YOU GUYS AT SIX TOMORROW!" America yelled as the two disappeared out the door. SPain waved through the glass before being dragged out of sight by a rather flushed looking Italian.

"So Amerique, I will be making my délicieux desserts and wine tomorrow. I look forward to seeing your states again." France chuckled as he shouldered his way past.

"See you at six then dude!"

* * *

Eventually, America convinced Russia and China to come and a few other nations and he sighed happily. This was going to be fun. Checking his watch, he silently swore to himself. The first round of states were flying in in only ten minutes. Quickly sliding into his car and starting up the engine, America took off for JFK airport. And now, the chaos would begin.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL FELLOW AMERICANS! Heh, as you can see I started a Thanksgiving chapter and I intend to have the second chapter up today. It's gonna be AWESOME! And of course, just a little inappropriate, because what wouldn't be with the Bad Touch Trio there? Follow, favorite and review please, and for those of you who haven't, go check out my story This Is War! Peace, pizza and pasta, I'm out!**


End file.
